When the Earth Stands Still
by sivy96
Summary: xLouiganx Louise moves home from college after an unforeseen tragedy strikes the Belcher family. Can she balance taking care of her family while getting to know an old acquaintance again? Rated M for later chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

Louise sat at the counter of Bob's Burgers pouring over the webpage that she had created and nurtured for her family's restaurant, when she initially suggested her ideas for changes to the menu and advertising her parents weren't thrilled but luckily her one semester of business classes seemed to have paid off. Louise ran her hand over the counter thinking about all the time she had sat here in her nineteen years, the meals with her family and the pranks with her brother and sister, all the antics of the Belcher's had left quite an impact on this place, such as where Bob and Teddy had a hammer and knife fight and they had to replace a small piece of counter.

She stared at the slightly less faded portion of counter with a smile on her face and started to question again if her decision to leave college was right, she had managed to convince all of her family and customers that had become friends that she had failed out of classes and come home. Honestly even though she'd never admit it she was a perfect student, she just couldn't stay there, she missed her family and even the restaurant to much and after everything that happened she felt obligated to come and take over the place. Tina had gone off to college in New York and gotten a job writing for a magazine directly after graduating, she outgrew her obsession with Jimmy Jr in high school and finally started steadily dating Josh, when she went to New York he went with her but good things never last and after almost 6 years of being together they broke up and she'd been focused on her work hiding under a rock ever since. Gene was a little closer to home he decided to forego college and went straight to Ferdie Spratt, got a meeting with the board members, and has been living his dream ever since writing jingles for Spratts and some of their subsidiary companies. This job was also helped along by his new father-in-law, he and Courtney got married straight out of high school and we got the call a week or so earlier that they were expecting their first child.

"All kinds of things are going to be wrong with that kid." Louise chuckled to herself, she glanced out the window it was dark and gloomy outside it was most likely going to storm within a few hours, she never liked days like this as a kid; when it stormed she couldn't go make trouble down at the beach, she couldn't go riding on her green machine through the streets, and she couldn't go down to Wonder Wharf. She hated the gloominess for an entirely new reason now though, it just reminded her to much of the day she got that awful call from her mother.

"Mom whats wrong?" This was the second or third time that Louise had asked Linda the same question just to receive silence at the other end and she was seriously starting to panic, if even her mother couldn't find words or even tears then something was really wrong. "Mom please just say something, you're seriously starting to scare me..." She all of a sudden heard a small sob on the other end of the call, hearing Louise admit that she was afraid was a rare thing and it made what Linda had to tell her even harder as she broke down in tears. Finally she decided she had to muster up some courage and be there for her poor little babies as she had to break the news to all of them.

"Louise, sweetie," Linda stared to get choked up as she thought of all the times that Louise had proved to be the spitting image of Bob, he was her best friend. "It's your dad baby, he's been at the hospital in Bog Harbor for a few days now and the doctor just came and talked to us-" All of a sudden Linda was cut off by Louise's yelling that she would be right there and the silence on the phone. Louise sprinted from outside of her class at the campus to her car and drove 90 the entire way down the interstate until she reached the exit for the hospital.

As she ran through the large white lobby to the elevators three hours later Louise heard a voice that stopped her in her tracks, "Let's sit and talk for a bit." Louise turned around to face her sister who she hadn't talked to in over a month, she took Tina in for a minute and realized that girl was a mess. Her hair was unkempt and it looked like she had been wearing the same clothes for a few days, she had obviously came straight here after her mother called her as well. Tina's eyes were red and puffy and instead of wearing the contacts that she had adopted in high school she was back in her glasses.

"Damn girl, you look like a mess." Louise tried to break the tension with a joke but it caused little more than a smirk from Tina.

"Like I said, let's sit and talk Louise." Tina immediately turned around and started towards and area filled with chairs and tables littered with magazines, from the looks of it at least Tina had made this her base camp as the tables were scattered with wrappers and there was a laptop set up in at the main table.

"Is this all yours?" Tina who was preoccupied with clearing the chair next to hers just shook her head so Louise continued. "Okay so is Gene here to?" Tina finally sat down and patted the chair next to hers, Louise rolled her eyes as she took a seat.

"Mom and Gene have been sitting down here periodically to, there's to much commotion upstairs for everyone to stay in dad's room but none of us want to leave, they've left to get lunch now. I'm going to lay out everything that happened so just sit and take it in, okay?" Louise nodded knowing not to really fight it when Tina was in her down to business mood, so she sat and she listened. She listened to how Bob had been severely tired and worn down for weeks but had refused to say anything to anyone, and how he had started to lose weight but everyone brushed it off as him getting healthy, and most importantly how when Linda was out for drinks with Ginger, Teddy rushed Bob to the hospital after he collapsed while cooking. When Louise heard what the doctor had told them that morning she just sat and stared blankly at Tina. Louise stood up without saying a word and headed to the elevator to go to the fourth floor. Tina watched as her sister walked away and went back to working on her laptop to try and clear her mind.

On the way up the to the fourth floor she stared at her reflection in the doors vaguely aware of the tears rolling down her face, she wanted to contain herself but she just couldn't, she started to blame herself for what was going wrong. She hadn't been home since she graduated high school and hadn't seen any of her family more than twice in that amount of time. She, Rudy, and Jessica all packed up the day high school was over and took off on a road trip across the country, they ended up staying gone so long that Louise was only able to be home for a day or two before moving into her dorm. She started trying to recall if there had been any signs but she couldn't think of anything, sure Bob seemed a little tired but she figured it was the lack of help in the restaurant. Maybe if she had been there she would have been the one to see that something was wrong.

When she reached Bob's room she stood frozen in front of the door before taking a deep breath and slowly walking in. As soon as she saw him she immediately broke down, he looked so small laying there asleep hooked to so many monitors. His hair was graying and it seemed like he had lost almost 50 pounds, and there were dark bags underneath his eyes. Louise stormed out of the room she was pissed, really pissed, it was obvious that Bob had been physically bad for a while but still nobody did anything, or said anything, they just accepted his bullshit excuses and moved on. Linda was always dense but the one time that she needed to have been overbearing and vigilant and she couldn't have cared less. All of a sudden she heard Linda's voice coming down the hall talking to Gene and Tina rambling some fucking nonsense about Gingers fucking cat, then all of a sudden she let out a chuckle.

Before she could even think about what she was doing she was storming angrily up to Linda and less than a foot from her face, Linda may have had a good three or four inches on Louise's height but she still seemed to shrink beneath Louise's glare. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Louise screamed immediately getting the attention of the hospital staff, "why the hell would you let him get this bad? Why didn't you fucking call me? You know I would have been down here to help him! This is your fault, he's' in there dying and you're sitting here laughing? You couldn't fucking care less!" With that Louise strode back towards Bob's room immediately regretting her actions, she knew deep down it wasn't Linda's fault, she could still see the pain in Linda's eyes, and the tears running down her face as she took Louise's anger in stride.

As Louise marched back into Bob's room wiping her eyes and trying to control herself she heard a familiar but weak voice talk to her, "you can't blame her Louise, this isn't 'her fault. It's life, it happens. This is cancer not the flu, it would have happened anyway."

She stopped in her tracks and looked at her father, he laid there eyes open staring at his daughter, she saw tears rolling down his face. It was never an oddity to see Bob cry, he was a fairly emotional person but this was different, she couldn't stop herself, she ran to her bed and grabbed his hand, tears pouring down her face. She dropped to her knees beside him shaking with sobs she could only get out one word, "Daddy..."

In that moment as she sat there on her knees, her father's frail hand in hers, crying harder than she'd ever cried before she felt three sets of arms wrap around her, she laid her head on her mother's shoulder supported by Tina and Gene and they all sat there for hours until Bob had to be taken away for testing.


	2. Chapter 2

As Louise remembered that day she got a rare pang of guilt in her gut about how she talked to Linda, she wasn't one to make a habit of feeling bad for her attitude or her anger but this was special circumstance, even though she apologized to Linda after the fact she still felt like it was unresolved. Brushing off her guilt again Louise tried to get her thoughts back on the website; when she set the page up it ended up being a little to hard for the technologically challenged customers so she was trying to dumb it down a bit, she rolled her eyes and chuckled at herself as she imagined Teddy trying to fumble his way through the website.

All of a sudden she heard the bell on the door ping that a new customer had walked in, "have a seat I'll be right with you." Louise called nonchalantly over her shoulder. She assumed that whoever had walked in was one of her regulars that knew she didn't want to chit chat with them and that they'd strike up a conversation with her when she served them, instead of going and sitting at the counter though she heard whoever it was start walking towards her and then instead of going past her to the bathroom they stopped right behind her.

Whoever was behind her in the restaurant was starting to make Louise uneasy and she was getting ready to turn around and gut punch whoever it was when all of a sudden the new-ish pink ears that she had gotten to replace her childhood hat she grew out of were ripped off her head. "What the hell?!" She whipped around furious as she met eyes with the thief she was surprised to see a familiar face. She smirked at the man in front of her, punched him in the arm, and sat back at her laptop. She had heard Logan was coming back to town and honestly was wondering when he'd be stopping in to see her.

Logan smiled at Louise's back as she worked on the laptop, "It's been what, two years and this this how you greet me, four-ears?" Louise chuckled as she stood up and gave Logan a brief hug, she was glad that the two of them had buried their grudge as teenagers because now that he was back in town it seemed like she finally had a friend around, not just any friend, one that knew her better than probably anybody.

"Give me my ears back dick head." Louise chuckled as Logan pretended to be offended at the name, "Dick head? Me? Well, well I don't take kindly to that, maybe I'll take these beauties with me to Pancho's Tacos and they'll actually make it in the dumpster this time." Logan and Louise squared up for their typical sparring match.

"Go for it Berry Bush," Louise replied quickly, "don't forget my mom and I still watch Sidecar for Mudflap and Critter, you still have time to lose YOUR ears." With that they both started laughing and Logan secured Louise's ears back on her head, she couldn't help but laugh at the irony, a decade ago he was her sworn enemy. Not only did they make peace, they realized that while they had enough in common to hate each other, they also had enough in common to become the best of friends. It's a full circle, they met when he took her ears, and now ten years later, he was the only person who could take her ears off of her head and put them back on her while still remaining unharmed.

"Have a seat Logan," Louise finally responded, "I'll make you the usual." Logan smiled as he settled down in a booth and replied, "It's pretty dead in here so why don't you make two and join me, we'll catch up."

Louise thought for a moment, nodded, and started towards the kitchen smiling to herself, she wouldn't admit it but she was so happy he was finally home. Louise didn't realize that Logan was thing a long the same lines as she was, though he usually did. He had been to college and like Louise he dropped out, the difference was he just didn't want to do the work, he got a halfway decent job, saved some money and now he was back. He had been waiting on the day he could see Louise again, but like her he wouldn't admit it.

Neither of them ever wanted to confess what they were feeling to anyone and Logan sure as hell wasn't going to admit to her how good he thought she looked. When they reconnected when she was at teenager he realized that underneath the bratty little kid she portrayed herself as - and that she partially was - was someone really down to earth that he could get along with, which was rare. The problem though was he didn't just get along with her, he liked her, the age difference though was to big so he buried it. Now, though, yes she was going through issues but he really thought that maybe some sort of relationship could start.

As all these thoughts were running through Logan's head he felt something hot hit his cheek and heard Louise, "hey man get your head out of the clouds."

She smiled sweetly at him as she sat a burger, fries, and a beer in front of each of them. "You sure you're old enough for beer four-ears?" Logan joked, he was so busy laughing at his own joke that he barely dodged the fork that came flying at him.

"Mind your own business Logan." Louise scowled at him which just made him laugh harder, "you're aim's gotten worse Louise, and that barely hurt at all, looks like you're going soft."

Louise scoffed and Logan had issues telling if she was actually upset, he knew about everything going on with Bob and that Louise was the sole person running the restaurant so what he really aimed to do was make things a little easier on her, get a few jokes running and maybe help out in the business some, the problem with Louise though is she's unpredictable. As Logan sat there wondering if Louise was going to throw his ass out on the street for his comment he saw a mischievous glint in her eye and knew she had taken his words as a challenge. "You'll eat those words eventually Logan," she finally answered with a smirk on her face, "now eat your damn burger."


	3. Chapter 3

Louise and Logan spent their meal making small talk and catching up, Louise told Logan all the info on Bob's attempted recovery and how the restaurant was going and Logan outlined what was going on with his life. He had decided to go across the country to school but didn't last long before deciding to drop out. Once he was out of school he picked up a job at a coffee shop and rented a small apartment but even an efficiency apartment in Washington was proving to be to much money for him so he grabbed up his savings and moved back home.

"So are you staying with your parents?" Louise asked in between bites, she knew that Logan had always had issues with his parents, they weren't exactly the closest family.

"Well," Logan replied, "I was planning on it, they said over the phone that they were doing better 'happier' as they put it, as soon as I walked in though I knew that they were full of shit, they may be fooling themselves but from what I can see they're no different and couples therapy isn't helping them at all, it won't be long now before they finally call it quits and divorce." Logan shrugged as he finished and nonchalantly went back to his food. Louise wasn't sure what to say, she couldn't even imagine being that okay if her parents decided to divorce, she understood that Logan had a way different childhood that she did so he was probably better prepared for his parents to separate than she would be but he must still be hurting.

Louise reached over and put her hand on Logan's arm, "It'll be okay Logan." Louise said sympathetically. He appreciated her concern, it was so rare for her to show compassion that you had to treasure it when she did but he didn't want her trying to be there for him through his family's drama when she had so much more going on so he decided to brush off her sympathy for the moment. "It's okay four-ears, I'm a big boy I'll make it," he laughed "anyways it's not like I'm gonna you know, end up in jail or anything." He winked and busted out laughing, Louise couldn't believe that he was bringing that up.

Two years ago before Logan left for college he and Louise had put aside their differences and become great friends, one night though, they took things way to far. They didn't bond over normal teenager things like music or sports they bonded over violence and mayhem, alcohol and vandalism all the things that matter much to a couple of teenage delinquents. That Halloween Logan and Louise had been friends for six or seven months and were getting along well, Louise was doing especially well considering she had a friend freshly 21 who could supply her with all the alcohol she wanted now.

"God there's nothing to do in this boring ass town." Louise slurred after downing a fifth of vodka. Logan shrugged looking off into the distance, "I don't know four-ears, there's always something to do if you look hard enough." Logan stood up unsteady on his feet taking his bottle of whiskey with him, he heard Louise laughing and stumbling towards him as he face-planted into the sand, asphalt was one thing but getting drunk on the beach was never good for him. Louise held her hand out to him and helped him get to his feet, he put his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped her arm around his waist and together they stumbled towards the town with their bottles in hand to look for something or someone to fuck up.

"Oh shit!" Yelled Louise as she grabbed Logan's hand pulling him to hide behind a car, the sudden movement caused him to trip and drop his whiskey. "Dammit four-ears!" he yelled.

"Oh shut up LoganBerry we have more at your place, but look." She pointed off into the distance she was literally hopping up and down with excitement but Logan's vision was a little to blurry to make out much more than a person standing at a car. "What is it?" He asked, it had been a while since he had seen her this pumped over something so he was curious.

"It's Jimmy Pesto, he's putting some shit in that van he stole from me." Louise took another swig of her vodka remembering those days on Family Fracas, she tried so hard to win that van and she hated losing. She also start flashing in and out of all the hell Jimmy had put Bob through. Her dad was a good guy he worked hard and didn't deserve that shit. She could make this all right. Louise started laughing as she stared towards Pesto's van, he had gone inside and she was starting to get that crazy look in her eye. Logan took her bottle of vodka and gulped it down. "Alright four-ears, you say he's a bad guy and he stole some shit from you let's fuck this up." With that Logan took off out from behind the car and smashed the now empty bottle into Jimmy's windshield, Louise was surprised at first then excited, she ran out laughing as she helped her once arch enemy destroy Jimmy Pesto's van.

An hour or two had passed, Logan and Louise sat staring at their handiwork, both of them were starting to sober up which for most people that would make the fact that they had totaled a someone's vehicle a nightmare, they just appreciated their work though. No window or mirror was left unbroken, the hood dented in, the tires slashed, the body keyed and graffitied, it didn't even look the same. All of a sudden the saw blue lights coming down the road, they started to run but figured out it was pointless, they had been seen plus Jimmy had camera's. This wasn't how the night was supposed to go, they confessed quickly not wanting to make it worse and were immediately handcuffed and taken to the Jail.

The night had started simple enough, steal some kids candy, drink some beer, hit a couple parties. Now look at this shit. Sitting behind bars, getting charge with public intoxication and misdemeanor vandalism. Logan had it worse though, she had overheard the deputies and he was getting handed endangerment of a minor and providing for a minor on top of the misdemenors. All of a sudden there was a commotion at the door. "Where is she? Where's my baby? Where's my little Louise?" Louise's first reaction was to scoff laughing at her mother for her reaction until the door opened and all she saw was Linda stone cold and pissed with her arms crossed over her chest. Seriously was it Bob making all this commotion? At that thought Bob came running into the holding cell scooped up Louise and started screaming at her for doing this, crying over her being behind bars, and laughing at the look on Pesto's stupid gorgeous face.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's going on in there?" Logan said tapping Louise on the four head and interrupting her thoughts. Louise swatted his hand away laughing, "I was remembering that night." Logan started laughing as well, that had been one crazy night and plus, if it wasn't for Bob and Linda he didn't know what would have happened to him. Logan was never really sure exactly what had happened that night, he called his parent's and they refused to get him out of jail. They had been putting up with enough of his shit that they were done, and sitting here now two years later and grown up he couldn't blame them. No, he wouldn't ever turn his back on his child like that but still he understood that they were pissed. Bob was to, but he understood. He started remembering that night as well.

"Logan." The one word drug Logan out of his stupor, he didn't know what to do. He was stuck here facing what could be felony charges and had no way of making bail. He looked up and locked eyes with Bob, he immediately went cold, the Belcher's weren't exactly on good terms with him, they just tolerated him since Louise liked him. He couldn't blame them, he had put them all through hell for years and then all of a sudden things changed, it wasn't something easy to believe.

"Sir." Logan responded as he walked up to the bars, he wanted to be as respectful as possible seeing as he had just gotten Louise put in jail drunk.

"Alright Logan, tell me what happened, and you better make it good." Logan had never seen Bob as intense as he looked right them, and it was truly the one time he had ever been scared of him. "I'm not even gonna lie, I bought some alcohol and Louise and I were hanging out, we were walking around town and she saw Jimmy Pesto and just got pissed - excuse the language - she told me about how he's been to all of you and I just got mad to and after that it's a blur." Logan took a deep breath as he waited for Bob's response.

The last thing he expected though was what happened. Bob just started laughing and laughing, he could barely breath he was laughing so hard. "Well Logan don't get me wrong, I'm beyond pissed you've gotten my seventeen year old daughter drunk and in jail, but honestly it happens and I was pretty much the same when I was yall's age." Bob held out his hand and Logan shook it. "Alright Julia," Bob yelled "push the bail through." With that a buzzer sounded and Logan was free from the cell.

The rest of the time was a blur, Logan stayed in the Belcher's basement while his parent's cooled down, Bob used some leverage he had on Jimmy to get the charges dropped and somehow talked the judge into making Logan just pay fines instead of serving time and he didn't even get probation. When Logan finally got home his parent's had his things packed and told him he left for college and received their help or he left in general and didn't speak to them again, the choice there was obvious. At least he thought it was at the time. He wished now that he had just told them to fuck off and went to stay with the Belcher's and work for them. In a short amount of time they were the closest thing to family he had ever had, and he owed them everything for that.

"Well," Logan said standing up with his plate "I'm gonna go take care of this. With that he grabbed Louise's empty plate and went into the back. Louise ran after him, "hey what the hell are you doing, employees only bitch, read the sign." Logan laughed as he walked to the dishwasher and started loading it up, he had been back here a thousand times and she knew it, Linda kept alcohol stashed around the kitchen and they always took full advantage of that.

"Accept some help Louise." Logan was calm as he reassured her, "You don't even have to pay me." He winked as he finished up loading, they heard the bell on the door ping that someone had walked in, and Louise started up to the front. "I got this if you'll let me, you can stay back here for prep and cooking..." Logan sounded hopeful though Louise wasn't sure why, she was pretty sure she could use the break though, doing everything was exhausting.

"Sure Logan, thanks I uhm, I really appreciate it." Logan patted her on the shoulder as he walked away to the customer at the counter to take their order: Burger of the day, fries, and a beer. Simple enough. All of a sudden as he was walking to the window to give Louise the order Logan heard the customer start screaming.

"Hey Louise, who is this kidder huh? Something going on here? You needed some help huh? I told you Louise I told you I was qualified to work here, I worked with Bobby before. I could have helped to!" With that the customer ran out of the restaurant sobbing as Louise walked out of the kitchen laughing.

"Uhm, regular customer I take it?" Logan asked slightly uncomfortable. "Well yeah," Louise replied as she started wiping down the counter "that's Teddy been in here pretty much every day since we opened, our most loyal customer and he's self-proclaimed himself dad's best friend." Louise started to zone out as she was wiping down the counter and Logan assumed she was lost in thought about Bob again, so he threw a crumpled up napkin at her to grab her attention. "Anyways, I'm about to start closing up so you can go ahead and head out if you want." Louise said as she shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Well if you'd prefer four-ears I could stay and help you clean up, I'm sure I could get done way faster than you could." Logan said with a wink, Louise started laughing, "well I'm not sure that's exactly a compliment to yourself Logan, most women don't like a man that finishes first. She found it hilarious as she watched blood rush to his face. "But," she continued, "I would really enjoy the help and I guess your company wouldn't be to terrible either."

Logan chuckled as he walked into the back to get a broom, he wouldn't mind her company either, suddenly his thoughts shifted back to the night before he left for college, the last day he saw Louise.

Louise didn't hold it against him that he was leaving, she knew how Cynthia was, she still wished she could ask him to stay though he had become her best friend. Andy and Ollie were still close to her but didn't advertise it so they didn't deal with their dad's shit about it and her delinquent streak and caused Rudy to abandon her after she got them both expelled for putting laxatives in Mr. Frond's coffee. Louise and Logan were enjoying their last night of friendship by hanging around in the basement, drinking stolen liquor, and listening to music. They got deep in conversation about life, about whether they were going to stay in touch, true thoughts on school, relationships, and family. They discussed religious and political views, moral compasses, and everything in between. They ended the night sipping whiskey and smoking a bowl staring at the glow paint they put on the ceiling months earlier, and then morning came. Logan was scheduled to leave in barely two hours and for the first time as he was leaving they hugged, the hug turned into more though as they found themselves locked into a deep kiss. Nothing was ever said about it again, not one word. Logan wasn't sure if Louise ever remembered it. He did though. He remembered every second, he thought about it all the time, and he truly wanted to be with her. He couldn't spring that on her though, all he could do was be there, be her best friend again, her confidant, and do everything in his power to help her.

"Alright Loganberry, restaurants all done." Louise said pulling him out of his thoughts, he had gone on autopilot for the last half-hour or so helping her. "Thanks for everything Logan, it made things easier having help." Logan smiled down at Louise as he replied, "no problem four-ears, just pay me."

"What?" Louise said astonished "I told you I couldn't pay you for helping." Logan laughed that she was panicking so much, she seriously thought he wanted money. "I don't want money Louise, I want you to come hang out with me tonight, like the old days."

Louise thought for a second, usually after work she went right up to give Linda a break and take care of Bob, she never really thought about it, now that she was thought she realized she could really use a break and going back to the old days and blowing of steam sounded good. "Alright Logan, let's run upstairs first and make sure mom's good for me to go." They went outside and locked up the restaurant, then they started upstairs to see Mother and Father Belcher.


	5. Chapter 5

Bob laid in bed staring at the ceiling, that was all he could really do these days, he wasn't really getting worse but he definitely wasn't getting any better. The upside of the whole situation was that his cancer hadn't spread any further than when they caught it. He should have just told Linda when he felt like something was wrong, maybe then they could have caught it sooner but he put it off so long that he was already up to Stage 3. He was receiving very aggressive chemo treatments but he wasn't hopeful. He was a burden. He ruined everything, the whole master plan. He almost bankrupted the restaurant, he cost Linda her sanity, he cost Louise her schooling. Yeah he knew, she hid it well from Linda but he knew his angel dust well. He chuckled quietly at the thought, he was never good with pet names. Speak of the devil he heard Louise coming in to take over Linda's shift.

"Hey Mrs. Belcher, long time no see." Who the hell was that? It was some guy that had come in with Louise. Bob heard his wife respond surprised yet happily, "Oh my God Logan, it's been so long! How are you?" Ugh, of course it's that guy, Bob thought. Logan was a decent enough guy but he had a bad streak and Bob didn't quite trust him, but maybe he could bring some light back into Louise's life, they did end up close friends after all.

"Booooob I don't know if we trust that guy." Bob said to himself in a high pitched voice holding his pill bottle.

"I know Mr. Pills but we have to trust my little girl." Bob replied in his own deep voice. "Okay Bob." The pills responded sounding not quite sure. Bob had tuned out of the conversation in the living room while Logan and Linda caught up when he all of a sudden heard Louise ask, as she did every night, how Bob was doing and if she should get anything for him. Linda replied with her same response, he's the same and he's good, Louise sounded like she had more to say though and Bob's ears perked up.

"Well mom, if you don't need anything then I think I may go hang out with Logan for a few hours, I'll have my cell the whole time so if you need anything then don't hesitate to call." Linda started her usual teasing at Louise about hanging out with a boy but Bob knew that Linda was thrilled, she had been begging Louise for months to reconnect with her old friends but Louise wouldn't budge. After a while Tina and Gene both went back to their own lives but Louise just couldn't let go of everything that was going on, and she would never know how grateful Bob and Linda felt to have her.

"I'm gonna run in and check on dad before I go mom." He could hear the forced exasperation in Louise's voice and knew she was smiling, she had grown to love and appreciate her mother's teasing. Bob didn't want to ruin Louise's night with conversation, it was never about television marathons or jokes anymore, it all revolved around his illness and he didn't want that on her mind right now so he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. He heard the bedroom door open and felt Louise sit on the bed and put her hand on his arm. "I love you daddy, I'll see you in the morning." She planted a kiss on his forehead and she started out of the room he let a small smile fall across his face as he drifted off to sleep.

Linda watched as Louise and Logan walked out she knew how Bob felt about Logan but she had always had a soft spot for him and figured him being back around would be good for Louise. "Alright you two," Linda started sounding stern "now have fun but I'm not bailing anyone out of jail tonight, okay?" Linda laughed as she walked towards the bedroom leaving Louise and Logan on their own, in her room she saw Bob fast asleep. He looked ashen and weak, his eye sockets obviously sunken in even in his sleep, he had lost a significant amount of weight and barely ate anything anymore. She kicked herself, as she did every night, for not seeing the signs that he was sick earlier. She gave him a quick kiss as she laid down next to him and settled in for the night.

Louise left Logan sitting in the living room as she ran to her room to change, it had been so long since she had hung out with someone that she wasn't sure what to wear. She settled on a pair of comfortable jeans with pink converse a blue tank top and her cropped leather jacket, she pulled her hair out of her signature bunny ears and pigtails brushed it out real quick and threw on a black beanie. With a quick brush of chapstick she looked in the mirror and appreciated what she saw, Louise was always someone that was happy with her appearance and tonight was no exception, so she glanced at the mirror one more time before heading out to find Logan.

When Louise got back to the living room Logan was no where to be found, she checked the kitchen, the bathroom, and all the bedrooms before she finally headed downstairs. After opening the front door she quickly spotted Logan leaned against the building smoking a cigarette.

"Those will kill you don't ya know?" Louise chuckled as she reached up and grabbed the almost full cigarette from Logan's lips, "just looking out for your health." She said with a smile as she started walking away while taking a long drag. Logan pulled out another cigarette and lit it as he chased after Louise, she was heading towards Wonder Wharf and he had a pretty good idea of where she was going. It was already well past midnight and almost everything was closed, the only place open was the park near the wharf and, of course, the beach.

Two years ago they spent practically every night roaming the town after hours now though it was more nostalgic than habit. They spent so many nights taking drags off of their cigarettes and sipping their alcohol while lying on the beach or sitting on the swings, they talked about all of their problems, their goals, how they felt they were misunderstood. They had both grown a lot since then but Logan hoped that being back in this setting would help her loosen up a bit. They made their way to the bottom of the pier just as they finished their cigarettes.

Louise stared up at the sky, this was the only time that you could see the stars and it was amazing, the wharf had shut down and the businesses closed making everything go quite for just a while, it was the only place she could think. All of a sudden Louise felt Logan tap her on the shoulder with something and when she turned she saw him holding out a bottle of her favorite liquor, she wasn't sure how he got it down there without her noticing but she was glad. She hadn't truly let go and been young ever since Bob got sick and she wasn't going to lie, she missed it. She took the bottle from Logan and started sipping it slowly, not sure if her alcohol tolerance was still any good Logan however had his own bottle and started chugging it, just like the old days.

Laid back in the sand, staring at the stars, puffing on a cigarette, and sipping on vodka. It had been a long time since Louise was able to be this relaxed and she was enjoying every second of it, she had checked her phone not long ago and it was just after one so she was exhausted and started drifting off to sleep.

"Oh no you don't!" Logan slurred at Louise as he noticed her drift off to sleep, suddenly in his slightly drunk state he got an idea and started chuckling as he wobbled over to Louise and started lifting her.

"What the fuck are you doing Berry Bush?" Louise screamed as Logan hoisted her off the ground causing her to drop her liquor and cigarette, her phone was on the ground as well laying on her jacket. Logan didn't respond he just laughed as he threw her easily over his shoulder and started towards the ocean. The entire walk was probably fifty feet or so but in his drunk state it felt like a few miles, he was determined though and the constant stream of curses and screaming Louise was throwing at him didn't deter him as he reached the edge of the ocean and threw Louise and himself in.

It was a warm summer night but the water was still freezing and immediately woke Louise up as she fought threw the water and started swinging at Logan, she couldn't hide it though it was as funny as it was refreshing. They decided quickly that they were both to close to drunk to be in the water and linked arms as they made their way back to the shore, they each grabbed their bottle of liquor and laid down in the sand next to each other. Logan grabbed his pack of cigarettes of the sand and lit one almost instantly he felt Louise take it from his mouth and start smoking it herself.

Logan thought for a moment and decided that even drunk this was a good opportunity to get a little closer to Louise, he held his arm out and watched as Louise slightly blushed and scooted over so her head was on his chest. "Gotta stay warm," Logan started "I don't wanna have to take care of your sick ass in a week." He laughed as he took the cigarette from Louise, they laid their silently as they shared the cigarette and finished their bottles. Logan glanced over at Louise and saw her staring up at the stars, she looked just like she had two years ago but more mature, everything with her family and the restaurant had really made an impact on her. Logan couldn't take it anymore, he knew it was a mistake but he just couldn't control himself anymore, he leaned in to Louise and gave her a long passionate kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

What the hell was happening to her? Louise wasn't used to this feeling - this desire to be near another person. The only people she had ever genuinely wanted to be around were her family and even that was subjective to timing. All she could think of now though was Logan, and now here she was in the dark with him, all she could feel was his lips on hers, his arm around her, the sand underneath her, as she sat trying to push away from him but still wanting to be close. Maybe she should just slap him and try to get it out of her system, it didn't work with Boo-Boo when she was nine though so she seriously doubted it would work now. Yeah they had kissed once before but they both just ignored it, he left the next day and it was never mentioned again. Wasn't that supposed to be the end of it? Here they were now though, it was two years and a full fucking circle, drunk and making another move. Her mind was everywhere she was scared and exhilarated and confused and a million other things, she couldn't process what was happening, all she knew was that right then she couldn't handle it.

Louise jumped up quickly startling Logan and almost falling back down in the process. "Fuck Louise are you okay?" Logan asked catching her before she hit the ground. "Hey come on Lou, talk to me, are you okay?" Logan stared at Louise as she swayed slightly avoiding eye contact with him. " she was more than aware of the fact of how close they were and she knew she needed to leave. She pried herself from his arms, shook her head, and Logan watched as she half ran and half stumbled away in a drunken haze." Logan followed Louise stuck in his own haze he knew the last thing he needed to do was confront her about anything right now but he needed to make sure she got where she was going safely so he followed her. He watched as she stumbled through the front door of her apartment and then, once he saw a light come on upstairs, he stumbled his way towards his motel.

Louise flinched as the door slammed into the wall, she had flung it open way harder than she intended to, she giggled as she shushed the door. Trying to stand on her own two feet was proving to be harder than trying to sneak whiskey into Biology class had been, she tried taking the steps one at a time but damn was this difficult. After her third time stumbling and falling back down to the bottom step Louise resolved to just spend the night there and it was at that moment she saw a light come on above her and heard movement. "Helllooooo, who's there?" Louise giggled to herself as she saw her mother peeking down the stairs, Linda was obviously scared and was holding a bottle of wine, Louise wasn't entirely sure if the bottle was for self-defense or if she was already a bottle deep herself, probably both.

"Down here mom." Louise slurred as she waved her hand in the air, her head resting on the steps. Linda hurried down the stairs and supported Louise all the way up to the living room where they both flopped onto the couch. "Young lady, every one needs a drink now and then but tell me that damn boy didn't leave you on the bottom of the stairs. Oh I swear I'll punch him, I'll punch him right in the face."

Louise started laughing as she stared at her mothers stern face waving her fist in the air, it was always funny when her mother threatened people with violence. Logan didn't deserve it though and Louise didn't want her to be pissed at Logan. "No mom, it's okay, I uhm I ran away from him."

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Linda involuntarily screeched, she covered her mouth quickly since she was trying to avoid waking up Bob, she didn't know he was already awake though and listening intently from the bedroom.

Bob heard someone get up he was assuming it was Louise since the person was stumbling, throughout her teenage years he became pretty accustomed to the sound of her coming home drunk. Suddenly Linda was speaking again "Well why don't you go ahead and tell me why and we can talk about it and decide if running away was the right thing." Bob chuckled at Linda's attempt she was always trying to get information on the kids lives Tina and Gene usually gave in but Louise was a rock who rarely ever wanted her mom's advice so he figured Lin was fighting a losing battle. He realized he was wrong though as he heard Louise sigh and then just start talking as fast as she could. "Ugh he kissed me mom, we hung out and we had a great time and then he kissed me, and I hated it because I liked it, I know you both hate him but I don't I like him but I can't do anything about it, I don't have time I need to be here taking care of the restaurant then I need to be here taking care of dad, that's what matters, please drop it mom."

He heard Louise's voice catch at her last phrase and her bedroom door slam, he knew that Linda was going to be in the kitchen drinking for a while so he just stared at the ceiling. Louise had given up everything for him, he had always suspected that she loved him but with Louise it was always a question. He had to beat this, he had to turn the tables. He couldn't have his babygirl losing another opportunity for him, laying in bed moping all day and night wasn't helping, he needed to get his strength up, he needed to be up and doing things. He needed to take some of the burden off of his families shoulders. He needed to - no - he was going to beat this.


	7. Chapter 7

Louise sat at her dresser staring at herself in the mirror, her hair was still damp from the sea water and while she wasn't completely drunk anymore she was definitely still tipsy. She was trying and failing to make sense of everything that had happened that day and decide she would just take a shower to try and relax. As she was tiptoeing to the bathroom Louise peeked into the kitchen where her mother was working on her second bottle of wine and talking to who Louise guessed was Ginger, she knew Linda wouldn't judge her she understood the pressure Louise was under, but she just couldn't deal with her mother's questions right then.

The water was searing hot, just the way Louise way Louise liked it. As she scrubbed at the sand and seawater in her hair all she could think of was Logan's kiss, she couldn't figure out if it meant anything to her. After deciding that she would just try to forget about everything for the night Louise wrapped her hair up in a towel and went to her room, she sat down on her bed and within minutes she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Louise woke up the next morning with the sun in her eyes, it took her a minute to realize where she was and to remember all the events of the night before, after she woke up a bit she noticed that the sun was way to high as usual, she jumped up and checked her phone, the restaurant should have been opened hours ago, she also had an unopened message from Logan but would have to deal with that later. She threw on the first clothes she found, through her hair in a bun, and sprinted down to the restaurant. She felt horrible, she hadn't talked to her parents about it but the restaurant was already in trouble, Bob's insurance wasn't covering the bulk of his treatments and their savings were completely gone, Louise had only been able to get by on rent because Mr. Fischoeder was giving her breaks and letting her pay what she could when she could out of sympathy, and now on top of all of that Louise had lost hours worth of business so she could stay out late with Logan.

When she rounded the small space from her front door to the restaurant door Louise stopped in her tracks, she had assumed that maybe just maybe Linda would have opened the restaurant, she never expected this though. She had been terrified that she would never see Bob in his apron standing at the counter chatting with his usuals again but there he was, a smile on his face and leaning on his cane while everyone stood around him with nothing but smiles and Bob handed out plates of his burger of the day.

She stood there at the door speechless and staring through the window, she wasn't sure how to react. The restaurant wasn't exactly overflowing but Bob being back had apparently inspired quite the turn out. She wanted to run in, hug her dad, apologize for being so late that he had to get out of bed to open the restaurant. She wanted to cry, and laugh, and she was so overwhelmed that honestly she just wanted to slap someone, she just couldn't bring herself to walk in, she knew her emotions were going to overtake her and she didn't want anyone to see that. She heard foot steps walking up beside her and without looking she knew exactly who it was, he hadn't changed that damn cologne in four years.

"Wow," Logan started "this is not something I expected." He stood there rocking back and forth waiting on Louise to say something, anything. He knew that she was probably having issues dealing with it and wanted to help but he wasn't sure how, he decided that in his experience acting on instinct almost always the best thing with Louise.

Louise saw something move beside her and looked down, Logan had his hand held out and as always she seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, he was one of the only people that knew exactly when she needed someone to lean on. She gave Logan a small smile and took his hand as he led her into the restaurant to see her family. Louise wanted to putt away from him and keep everything that had happened a secret but that was just for simplicity and she knew that right now he was probably the only person around that could understand how to deal with her complex emotions and to gauge exactly how her family was going to feel about what seemed to be their new budding relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

When the bell chimed that they entered the restaurant everyone turned to look at them, Louise was surprised at all the familiar faces that Bob had drawn in. Teddy and Mort held their usual stools at the counter with Marshmallow and her friends, Louise glanced around and saw that even Fischoeder had come in for Bob's appearance. She was breaking and here were to many people around to see that, she tried to pull away from Logan, to just run away and hide upstairs but the jackass wouldn't let go of her hand. She looked up at him and like always his eyes said everything she needed to hear; he was there for her and she couldn't run from everyone forever. As Logan let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder he heard her let out a small of relief, she'd never admit it but even Louise Belcher sometimes needed someone to lend her some strength. He squeezed her tight as they started towards the counter.

A slight hush fell over the restaurant, Bob already knew what it was about, no one quite knew how Louise was going to react she was the sheer definition of unpredictability. He turned from his customers to face his youngest child, he couldn't help it as he started tearing up, looking at her now in the light of the restaurant she looked so tired. It wasn't just the hangover, though he was sure that must be pretty bad, she had sunk everything she had into keeping the family going when it was all thrust on her. He took in the sight of Louise and Logan together and realized that maybe, just maybe, this could be a good thing, Louise needed someone to be her rock. She had given up everything and it was time that she get some of that back.

Bob slowly limped out from behind the counter and walked up to the supposedly happy couple, Louise looked around the room frantically, she knew she was about to lose it and she desperately didn't want to, but then it happened, Bob just held out her arms and in a second flat she was the weeping little girl that needed her daddy that she had really never been before. The patrons in the restaurant knew this family well, and they knew Louise didn't want them to see that, one by one they all got up patted Louise and Bob as they sat embracing and crying until the only ones left were Teddy, Logan, and the rest of Louise's family. She wasn't sure when exactly Tina and Gene got there but she was glad they were.

Sappy moments weren't really Louise's cup of tea so she quickly pulled herself together and Bob did the same. "Dad I'm so sorry." Bob stared at Louise for a minute looking confused. "For what?" Louise and Logan stared at each other for a moment curious about if Bob was unaware of what had happened the night before. Bob was starting to get a bit tired so he sat down in a booth before turning his attention to Logan. "Well Logan, it's been a couple years. How come every time you pop up my daughter comes home drunk?" Logan sat there stammering trying to form words but the rest of the family just chuckled, they knew that Bob was just teasing him. "Don't worry son, she needs the break, just keep her safe." Bob stood up and walked away while patting Logan on the shoulder on the way and giving Louise a brief kiss on the forehead. He was starting to get emotional again but knew it wasn't time for that, he went to the kitchen to reacquaint himself with his appliances while Lin and the kids gave Louise some good news and some bad news.

"I always said you two were going to get married!" Louise jumped at the statement, she hadn't realized that she was leaning into Logan and quickly pulled away from him. "What the fuck Gene? We're not getting married!" Louise looked panicked as she frantically yelled at Gene. Logan was amused though and decided to step in with teasing her. "What's the matter Lou, don't wanna take my last name?" He asked with a wink. Louise looked horrified, he laughed knowing that she hated to talk about personal things, especially around her family.

"Louise we gotta have a chat." Louise looked over Gene as he spoke to her, he had changed a lot over the years he had slimmed down quite a bit, even gotten a bit of muscle, he had also grown to a few inches taller than Bob. Louise chuckled at him, she was so happy to have her brother back home. "What are you laughing at? Is there food on my shirt?" Gene looked down and the just stared at Louise confused. She busted out into full on laughter before she finally responded, "No I'm just glad that my large bro is home." Gene smiled as he pulled Louise into a hug, this was the perfect time to drop the news.

"Good because I'm moving back home, Tina and I are taking time from work and moving back in so that you can get a break, we really dropped the ball. We turned out backs on the family. We're sorry Louise." She sat there for a minute taking in his words, then it hit her. "Wait, what about your pregnant wife?" She had barely gotten the sentence out before Courtney burst into the restaurant bags in hand and screamed, "I'm hooooooome."

Louise sat there awestruck, she had never exactly warmed up to Courtney and now apparently she was living with her. "Okay guys you have no idea how much I appreciate that but you don't have to do this."

"Yes we do Louise." Tina stepped up to her sister and put her hand on her shoulder, "now grab your...friend? Go hang out and have a good day." With that Tina and Gene Logan and Louise and tossed them out of the restaurant, they stood there laughing as Linda poked her head out of the restaurant, "be careful and remember no day drinking!"

Louise looked up at Logan, as last nights events came rushing back to her she didn't know what to say, luckily Logan broke the silence. "I tried messaging you this morning, your jacket and cigarettes are at my motel room, I forgot to grab them." Louise just sat there trying to remember when she lost her things so Logan continued, "we can go get them if you want."

She thought about it for a minute, if she hung out around town all day then she was going to get bombarded with questions and she just wasn't ready for that. "Sure Logan let's go to your room, can we just hang out there for the day? I don't want to face the town today." Logan smiled at her and nodded for her to follow him as he started down the street.


	9. Chapter 9

The Sand Flea wasn't as run down as it had used to be since it had gotten a new manager a few years beforehand and it got turned into a fairly respectable motel. Louise followed Logan towards his room and couldn't help but notice how much was still the same as it was in her childhood; she looked around and remembered when she and her mother had sold Bob's espresso machine so Gene could go to camp and when all way said and done they ended up playing baseball in a field with a homeless man and a fraud. Gene still hit that goddamn ball though. She smirked at the horror on her father's face when he drove up to see Gene beating a soda machine with a bat, she really had an amazing childhood but that was only because her dad was her best friend.

She pushed the memories out of her head as she started tearing up and composed herself before Logan could notice. When they finally got to his room Louise realized she was emotionally exhausted after the past few days she quickly took in the room and settled into a slightly lumpy chair by the bed. Neither of them really knew what to do as they stared at each other uncomfortably, the silence was thick as Logan held up a finger and walked to the closet where he retrieved Louise's jacket and cigarettes. He smiled at her as they each pulled one out and lit them. Finally Logan couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence.

"Alright Lou here's the deal, we're adults and neither of us have time for the bullshit. I'd really like to lay out what I'm thinking or feeling or what the fuck ever and what exactly I want and let you decide from there. Is that okay?"

Louise stared at him for a second, she wasn't used to seeing him so intense and mature and honestly she liked it. He was right she didn't have time for bullshit so she simply looked at him smirked and nodded.

"I like you Louise, I might love you but I don't wanna fuck with your head until I'm sure, I've felt this way since before I left that's one of my biggest regrets in life I should have just moved into your basement and stayed here. I know you don't have time for a lot right now but for lack of a better phrase I'd really like to date and if you don't then that's fine but I still want you to be my best friend. No matter what it is that you are wanting I want to be around the restaurant not just to help you but to help Bob. He was such a big influence in my life and I feel like I owe him a lot I wanna be there for both of you."

Louise sat absorbing everything that Logan had said her initial thought was that it was a lot to take in but honestly it really wasn't she had seen it coming for a while and she was pretty sure that she might feel the same. She decided to take a plunge and just follow her guy like she was train hopping kid again. She closed her eyes as she leapt towards Logan in the other chair and kissed him, he wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that for a few minutes before Logan just couldn't take the anticipation anymore.

"Okay so I enjoyed that and all but you are you and I have no clue what answer that is."

They both started laughing as Louise set herself back up right, she wasn't sure of much and she sure as hell wasn't sure of this but she did have some ideas that could piss of a few people.

"Logan I honestly don't know what I think about all of this I like you a lot I'm just so scared that a relationship would kill our friendship, I don't know I guess we could try though, maybe just casually? No intense shit?"

He didn't have to think long before he smiled at her and nodded all he wanted was for her to accept him in some way and she had. As he was about to pull her into a kiss she held her hand up to stop him.

"There's more Bush."

He chuckled as she jabbed him in the side with her elbow it may have hurt but it was good to see Louise having fun again.

"What else is there four-ears?"

"Well I actually really could use help at the restaurant, I know that Gene and Tina are coming in but they don't know my systems or anything and I'm afraid that we'll drown again. So here's my proposition: you at least half ass know the system and you've gotta get out of this motel. Come back work in the restaurant and stay in the basement. It's a win win."

Logan smiled and nodded as he pulled her into a kiss. They sat around the motel for a few more hours mainly just watching TV and teasing each other, finally around sunset Louise got a text from Tina that she was on her way to the restaurant and had a surprise for everyone. Her interest was immediately peaked so they both decided to head towards Oceanside it was quite a walk but it was nice to see the sunset over the ocean. They were about halfway to the restaurant and had been making small talk when Louise saw her sister's car pull up in front of her and park on the side of the road.

Louise slowed a bit as she saw Tina's passenger door open she was pretty curious as to who would be with Tina when she said she had a surprise. Finally she saw none other than her dad's best friend Warren Fitzgerald step out of the car, in a rare moment of vulnerability Louise ran up and hugged Warren throwing everybody off guard. She and Warren did get along marvelously and it had been a couple of years since they saw each other but Louise wasn't one to show affection.

"Warren it's so good to see you."

Louise backed away and stood by Logan slightly embarrassed by her lapse her defenses. Logan reached out and shook Warren's hand they had briefly met when Louise was younger but they had never gotten to know each other well.

"Hey Louise, I ran into Tina in New York and she filled me in on Bob's condition. I'm down here to see if there's anything I can do to help, I don't care what it is don't sugarcoat just let me know."

He smiled slightly and Louise wasn't really sure what to say.

"That's so nice I'm sorry, I really tried to get a hold of you when dad got sick but none of your numbers would go through."

That was one thing that Louise consistently kicked herself for she knew that Warren would have wanted to know as soon as they found out and she knew how happy Bob would be to see him, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't find him.

"Well actually Louise that would be my fault. I took my jet up to vacation in Nepal and decided to move into a monastery with some Buddhist monks and man they just don't like technology up there."

Louise couldn't help but laugh, Warren was always spending his money on something crazy or doing something most people never would. This was no exception.

"Alright Louise, let's go sit and talk just the two of us. I want to know what's going on."

They walked over to a sitting area at the park and Louise decided not to hold anything back when she talked to Warren she knew that she needed help because as stubborn as she was if she didn't do something soon her dad was going to lose the restaurant and she didn't think that he would be able to properly heal if he lost his dream. Louise outlined to Warren about all the breaks Fischoeder was giving her and that she couldn't keep they're heads above water let alone keep enough food in the freezer. It was all she could do to keep the lights on. She told him about paying out of pocket for all of Bob's treatments and everything else. One thing she was happy to report was that after months straight she was finally getting some help in the place.

Warren sat taking it all in and looked deep in thought finally he took a deep breath and stood up from the bench and pacing. Louise wasn't sure exactly what to think or what was going through Warren's head and the suspense was killing her. Right as she was about to attempt to rush Warren along he sat back down with a smile on his face.

"Alright Louise, I've made my decision and I'm not going to change my mind on it. I told your dad years ago that I wanted to invest not just in his restaurant but in him and that's just what I'm going to do. I'm taking over Bob's treatments and making sure he gets the best and I'm going to give the restaurant a boost to get out of debt so you can start getting ahead. I told you all that this place was going to be a goldmine and I'm not going to let it go down right as it's getting good more than that I'm not going to sit by and let my best friend suffer while I'm able to help"

Louise just sat there staring at Warren with a blank look on her face she was in complete shock her first instinct was to laugh to tell Warren to get real that no one could do that, she knew though that if any person could it was him. She had spent all this time fighting and it felt like she had done it all alone just to fail and she couldn't turn it down or argue she was so overwhelmed that she did the unthinkable - she broke down and started to cry. Warren wrapped his arm around her but didn't say anything and soon enough she heard footsteps and looked up to see Logan and Tina. From the looks on their faces Tina already knew what was going on and had filled in Logan she stood up and gave them both hugs finally Warren stood up.

"Alright let's get down to the restaurant there's a man there that needs a glass of water dumped on his head."

They all chuckled as they headed towards the car and stayed quite the few minutes to the restaurant while Louise worked to compose herself.


	10. REDO

Hi everyone! I'm so glad for the small following that I have on this story! I've been looking over it and realized that there are a lot of things in this that I'm not happy with, that's why it's been so long since I've updated. I have however been working on an updated version on the story, not changed but more grammatically accurate, with better phrasing, and more details and explanations that I left out. I'll be posting the update story as a new story under the title "When the Earth Stands Still 2.0" so as to not confuse it with any of my other stories. Thank you for your support and feel free to check out the story once I post it here shortly. Have an awesome day!


End file.
